Friend of Foe
by Laitie
Summary: Batley. Ftw. I was inspired, so I wrote it. I tend to enjoy sharing what I write. If you wanna tell me you hate it, just go away. If you wanna tell me how to make it better, you're more than welcome! Enjoy!


**_You don't really care about my inspiration, do you? It's BatmanxHarley. It's to die for. It's ftw. And I ship it now. So, enjoy some Batley! :D_**

* * *

She didn't want it to happen. God knows she didn't want it to happen. Not that she knew it was going to happen. In fact, she was quite certain in the fact that it could never happen. Not even a thought that had ever crossed her mind. But it happened. And now she was stuck sitting there in shock staring at the cave wall across from her, the man she had spent the night with still asleep beside her. He still had his mask on, and she was tempted to try and take it off. But something about the events of last night made her decide not to. Last night.

It began like a normal evening. Her puddin' was finishing the dinner of lemon-and-chicken she had made for him. They couldn't afford much more than chicken these days. Her puddin' needed to do another heist. But until then, she was quite happy with their life together, anyway.

She knew how he usually felt after eating. And she was certainly feeling in need of some attention and satisfaction. So, as he finished his last bites, she snuck up behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders, rubbing gently. "Hey, puddin'," she said seductively in his ear. "I think it's time to rev up your Harley." She left a kiss just behind his ear, right where he liked it.

Despite the perfect circumstances, he pushed her away. "I've got work to do," he said. "Go do something else."

But Harley wasn't going to give up. She knew he could be stubborn sometimes. She walked back up to him. "C'mon," she said. "I've got the handcuffs ready."

He shook his head and pushed her away again, standing. "I told you, Harley, I've got work to do. Now leave me alone!"

She tried a few more times before he left the room. Once he was gone, she sat there at the table, defeated. With a sigh, she stood and cleaned up. Since her puddin' wasn't in the mood for playing, she needed something to do. So she put on her black-and-red diamond shoes and made her way out into town.

She was thinking that maybe Selina would like some help stealing a necklace or something when she heard a commotion coming from her left. It sounded like it was coming from the laboratory she knew was down there. She turned and went to investigate. Sure enough, it was the laboratory. And Poison Ivy.

Harley grinned at the sight of her good friend. She was commanding a large green creation with vines that had completely destroyed the building and were now grabbing at the police officers that were uselessly shooting at it. Sure, the shots did some damage. But not enough that couldn't be regrown in a second.

"Ivy!" she called, waving. She made her way toward the commotion. Police officers pounced on her. The first came at her from the side, so she flung her arms out hard to knock him out. With her arms out, she was ready to do some tricks. She flipped and bounced through the crowd of police officers, making sure to hit each one at least once with a hand or foot. Her attacks looked like accidents, but she didn't falter.

Finally, a vine wrapped itself around her and picked her up. She giggled as she flew through the air, her arms out. The trip ended beside Ivy herself.

"Hello, Harley," Ivy said.

"Hey!" Harley greeted. "What's goin' on here?"

"They were using plants to experiment with," Ivy said. "So I'm just doing some . . . 'damage control.'"

Harley grinned. But that grin melted to a scowl.

"What's wrong?" Ivy asked.

Harley nodded behind Ivy. "Batbrains," she muttered. Ivy turned and frowned.

Batman was flying through the air. Well, OK, falling. He was headed straight for Ivy and Harley. If the little brat-I mean Robin was around, he couldn't be found. Yet.

"Oh, he's going to ruin everything," Ivy complained. With a sigh, she sent a vine up to knock Batman out of the way. He cut right through the vine as it came. His weapon the girls couldn't make out in the darkness. "He's hurting my baby!"

"I'll get 'im," Harley said. She tumbled and flipped her way over toward him so that he landed right in front of her. Their faces were an inch apart.

"You two are going to stop this right now," he warned, his voice low.

"No, we're not," was all Harley said before throwing the first punch. He caught it in his hand, but Harley was prepared. She immediately kneed him in his well-armored stomach. She ended up in more pain than he. He twisted her hand in his, and she yelped before pulling away forcefully.

She backflipped away from him, making sure her foot caught his chin. Finally! She got a hit in! But she knew that was a small one for him. This man made of iron or whatever. He came after her, and she jumped back again. That was when a vine quickly wrapped around Batman and lifted him into the air. Harley grinned at the sight, but not for long. Batman took his weapon from before-a bat-shaped knife, apparently-and cut into the vine until he dropped down. Instead of going after Harley again, he started cutting more vine-arms off.

"Ivy!" Harley called, looking over at her friend.

"NO!" Ivy shouted. The vines attacked, but they were no use as Batman pulled out a bigger knife. Harley was about to go after him when Ivy called again. "Forget it! The damage is done! I'm going home!" The vine-monster began to shrink. Harley and Batman ended up falling through the air down into the mess of what was left of the laboratory. Both looked around, but Ivy was long gone. None of the officers had managed to get this far into the mess. They were left alone, ten feet apart, in a room that still had most of its walls. They stared at each other.

"She didn't take you with her," Batman said.

Harley shrugged. "I can take care of myself," she said.

"You didn't have anything to do with this."

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't."

Batman's eyes narrowed. "You didn't," he said certainly. He stood up and brushed off the mess and dust as Harley watched. She couldn't help it. She was still unsatisfied and his costume was so...complementing. Yes, that's a good word. Complementing of his muscles. She imagined he was quite hot in that outfit, considering she was sweating in just a tank top and shorts.

"What do you want?"

Harley blinked and looked up to see Batman glaring at her. "Nothing!" she said, her eyes narrowing. She crossed her arms defiantly.

"I think there's a warrant out for your arrest," Batman mused.

"Maybe there is, maybe there isn't."

"That's getting really annoying."

"Good."

He made a noise like a growl and ran towards her. She gasped and bent down with her leg out straight to the side. She didn't think about the fact that he was going to end up right on top of her. Which is what happened. He tripped, as she had hoped, and landed right on top of her. They both struggled to detangle from each other.

Harley had just gotten her leg out from under her when she noticed Batman wasn't moving. She furrowed her brow and looked up at him. He was above her, his hands on either side of her head. He was staring at her.

"What're you staring at?" she demanded. She gasped with his answer was not words, but a kiss. He bent down and left a kiss on her lips. Before she knew what was going on, she leaned up for another one as he pulled away. He obliged, and they became tangled up again.

At this point, Harley only knew one thing. She loved this man. And she wanted to show him that love.

They were interrupted by the voices and footsteps of the police officers. Batman shot up and pulled her up with him. He seemed to be breathing as hard as she was.

"The batcave," he muttered, and pulled her away. In their rush, Batman forgot to cover Harley's eyes as they rushed to the batcave. But it didn't matter, because she could barely see anything, anyway, they were going so fast. And she was just a little blinded by lust. Love? Lust, definitely lust. She didn't bother looking around in awe at the batcave once they were in. She was more focused on something else.

Once they were in a secluded area where they could see nothing and nothing could see them, he hurriedly began pulling off her tank top. She giggled and pulled at his breastplate.

"I don't know how to take this stupid stuff off," she whispered. He chuckled and held her close as he quickly guided her hands to removing his armor. They shared more passionate kisses as the clothes-and-armor pile grew and grew beside them. Finally, nothing was left to take off but Batman's cowl. But she kept that. The mystery kinda turned her on.

They spent all night together, and now she was awake and naked beside him, staring at a leaky old wall of a cave. She turned and stared at the man. For he was just a man. That was certain, now. She leaned over and supported herself over him with her hand on the other side of his head. Her free hand traced the hard lines on the bottom of Batman's face. Her finger touched his cowl. She examined it, playing her fingers along it. She grabbed it and looked back at him. He was staring up at her.


End file.
